Kurage Schïrudo
Kurage (クラゲ, meduza) — urodzona w Kraju Wody, dokładniej w Kirigakure - Wiosce Ukrytej we Mgle. Po zerwaniu wszelkich więzi z narzuconym klanem Kaguya zamieszkała w Kraju Dźwięku, a po zatwierdzeniu przynależności do Otogakure przybrała nazwisko Schïrudo (シールド - tarcza). Oficjalnie kunoichi klanu Fūma trenująca pod skrzydłami Kotohime. Umiejętności '~Manipulacja włosami' : Techniki Wiązania Włosami szkoliła się pod opieką Fūki. Używając swojej czakry jest w stanie stymulować swoje włosy tak, by móc nimi swobodnie manipulować. Ze względu na ciągliwość włosów może użyć ich by oplątać przeciwników ograniczając ich ruchy, a nawet złapać swój cel i wysyłać go na pewną odległość. : podział warstw włosów: * u nasady znajdują się najlżejsze i najkrótsze kosmyki służące do ochrony szczególnie tylnej części głowy, definitywnie mają zastąpić hełm * pod nimi nieco dłuższe już mniej lekkie włosy przeznaczone do ochrony tylnej części ciała, mają pełnić funkcję zbroi podczas walki, ich główne zastosowanie to unieruchamianie przeciwnika (maksymalną długość osiągają do 50 metrów) * pod nimi najdłuższa warstwa kosmyków przeznaczonych do walki - można je porównywać do lasso czy biczy, ale wedle techniki są to parzydełka o mocy rażenia prądem nawet po nikłym zetknięciu, w pozycji podstawowej dryfują wokół właścicielki * posiada również kilka pasmów oznaczone w ciemne prążki - te pasma są najbardziej ożywione podczas techniki, są w stanie zastąpić jej zmysły dotyku, wzroku i słuchu tzn. może określić i zbadać dalekie odległości czubkami kosmyków '~Shinobi dalekodystansowy' Cała jej obrona i wyposażenie jest przeznaczone do trzymania przeciwnika w jak najdalszej odległości, specjalizuje się w walce na szeroki i długi dystans. Główną przyczyną jest jej wrodzona słaba koordynacja w walce wręcz, jakby zwolnione tempo poruszanie się oraz niski poziom umiejętności taijutsu. '~Wyposażenie' * dwa długie miecze * Fūma Shuriken * shurikeny * kunaie '~Uwolnienie Błyskawicy' Jutsu związanych z naturą błyskawicy uczyła ją Fūka. Przed śmiercią przekazała jej umiejętność kontrolowania takich ninjutsu jak: : Raiton: Jibashi - technika pozwala tworzyć fale elektryczności z rąk, Kurage łączy ten strumień z włosami. : Raiton: Hiraishin - przy fizycznym kontakcie z przeciwnikiem podnosi rękę do góry tworząc pioruny, które przechodzą poprzez jej ciało do ciała przeciwnika - tą technikę również nakłada na włosy. : Kanashibari no Jutsu - technika masowo paraliżująca wrogów, sprawdza się w przypadku dużej ilości przeciwników, tak samo jak jej mistrzyni potrafi wykonać tą technikę poprzez zwykłe spojrzenie w oczy. 'Klan Kaguya' Pozostały jej tylko więzy krwi dawnego klanu, które pozwalają jej w dowolny sposób manipulować kośćmi - może je łamać, zrastać, wyciągać i odbudowywać, a rany, które powstają poprzez przebicie kośćmi skóry goją się błyskawicznie. Potrafi również utwardzać swoje kości tak, że stają się wtedy twardsze od stali i ostre niczym brzytwa. Wygląd right|200px Biografia 'Kraj wody - Kirigakure - Klan Kaguya' Ktoś jej kiedyś powiedział, że urodziła się w złym miejscu i o złym czasie. Sama twierdzi, że to najzabawniejsze i najtrafniejsze określenie jej osoby. Jakiś czas po ataku na Kirigakure barbarzyńskiego klanu Kaguya, kobietabyła kochanką owego mężczyzny, nawet nie żoną, bo wywodziła się z obcego i niższego klanujuż nieistotne jakiego ;-;; jednego z jego członków urodziła dziecko. W okresie pokonfliktowym, kiedy to panował rozkaz dobicia wszystkich ze zdradzieckiego klanu nie oszczędzono również jej z powodu dziecka, które nawet nie dawało wątpliwości co do swojej przynależności. Kurage jako noworodek zapowiadała się na rodowitego członka klanu Kaguya, jej wyglądu nie można było pomylić z niczym innym. Mimo to ludzie, którzy przez przypadek podali żołnierzom do zabicia nie to niemowlę co trzeba, kazali jej zawsze przedstawiać się tylko nazwą swojego klanu. Byli nimi lekarze i kilka pielęgniarek, którzy w obawie przed zniesławieniem, że ukryli przed władzami skazane na śmierć dziecko liczyli, że ktoś ich wyręczy i zabije je za nich. Sami nie byli w stanie tego zrobić, bo przez początkowe zwlekanie z postanowieniem, Kurage rosła i stawała się odporniejsza. Kiedy miała pięć lat, świadomość jej obecności w wiosce wzrosła - ludzie zaczęli naciskać na pielęgniarki oraz szantażować całą placówkę szpitala, by w końcu się jej pozbyli. Twierdzono, że sprawia zagrożenie nie tylko ze strony prawnej - bo prawda o jej istnieniu coraz bardziej wychodziła na światło dzienne - ale również sama z siebie budziła podejrzenia i lęk. Mimo, iż klan Kaguya został wybity, to nikt nigdy nie zapomni z czego słynął i ile szkód wyrządził Kirigakure. Kurage tym czasem żyła jak bezpański pies. Trzymano ją w izolatce i dla zasady karmiono, lecz nie na tyle, by była w pełni sił. Próbowano na różne sposoby pozbawiać ją zdrowia i siły, jednocześnie dociekliwie pilnując, by w żadnym wypadku nie doszło do jej samorozwoju. Zaniedbywano ją, nigdy nawet nie podcięto jej włosów by przypadkiem nie straciła cech swojego przekleństwa. Karano nawet za chęć udzielenia jej pomocy. Z nikim nie rozmawiała, bo zwyczajnie nie potrafiła, a problemy z mową zostały jej na długo potem. Klan, który już dawno nie istniał wywarł na jej psychice kolosalny wpływ. "Wystarczająco potężny by żyć bez jakichkolwiek sojuszników. Obecnie martwy z tego powodu" - słyszała za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiano na temat jej pochodzenia z przechodniami. W wieku siedmiu lat, podczas jednego z kolejnych prób pozbycia się jej, coś poszło nie tak. Wynajęty ninja oczywiście jak każdy poprzedni zlekceważył zadanie i nie podołał. W tedy w małej Kurage coś pękło. "Na cholerę ty jeszcze żyjesz?" - to pytanie zadane przez owego oprawcę nie dawało jej spokoju. W efekcie po raz pierwszy zabiła człowieka. Pierwszy raz też nie wróciła do schroniska tak jak ją uczono, tylko została do świtu nad zwłokami. Miała zakaz pokazywania się publicznie, mogła być tylko wyprowadzana na najgorsze ulice Kirigakure, gdzie mógł znaleźć się chętny do zabicia jej. Tym razem jednak zobaczyła ją połowa wioski. Przegonił ją sam Mizukage więc zaczęła szukać schronienia wszędzie indziej. Zanim trafiła do swojego obecnego miejsca zamieszkania dwa lata swojego życia spędziła jeszcze w samotności. Uzyskała dostęp do informacji, które były ukrywane przed nią do tej pory. Stopniowo pobudzała swoje kekkei genkai jednocześnie ucząc się podstaw walki. Wszystko jednak nie szło jej najlepiej. Wiedziała, że potrzebuje mistrza oraz treningu, co wymagało jakiejkolwiek formy oficjalnej. W kraju ognia jej horyzonty znacznie się powiększyły, co przyczyniło się do jej dynamicznej przemiany. Wraz z przekroczeniem granic sama przed sobą zerwała wszelkie więzi z klanem Kaguya. Stała się również zbiegłym ninja Kirigakure, jednak nieoficjalnie, bo w gruncie rzeczy nigdy za jej mieszkańca nie uchodziła. Wioska też specjalnie nie paliła się do złapania jej, wręcz przeciwnie - ogłaszano spokój w wiosce i nawoływano do zapomnienia o jakimkolwiek powiązaniu ze znienawidzonym klanem. 'Kraj dźwięku - Otogakure - Klan Fūma' Traktowała kraj ognia jak jeden przystanek docelowy. Już w tedy wiedziała dokąd zmierza, a celem tym był sam Orochimaru. Miała zaledwie jedenaście lat, kiedy zapragnęła ogromnej mocy, jaką mógł dać jej tylko ktoś tak potężny jak on. W kraju ognia tym czasem tropiła ślady działalności akatsuki chcąc dzięki temu trafić do celu. Najczęściej przez to narażała się na śmierć, jednak faktycznie dzięki temu zbliżała się do odpowiedniej osoby. Cały misterny plan jednak trafił szlak, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Orochimaru opuścił organizację. W tedy straciła cel z oczu na dobre. Nie zamierzała jednak się poddawać i zaczęła planować ciąg dalszy, przez co nie zauważyła nawet jak trafiła do kraju dźwięku. Na miejscu spotkała Kotohime, która była pierwszą osobą, przed którą Kurage całkowicie się otworzyła. Wcześniej nikomu się nie zdradzała, jednak w tym czasie była tak zrezygnowana, że nawet nie myślała co robi. Kotohime kiedy dowiedziała się kim ona jest, co do tej pory robiła i jaki ma cel zwyczajnie ją wyśmiała. Z początku jej w to wszystko nie wierzyła, ale doszła do wniosku, że zdrowo wychowane dziecko nie szwenda się po świecie samo z siebie szpiegując najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi jacy istnieją, a już na pewno nie myśli o zdobyciu mistrza w jednym z nich. Bardzo drastycznie uświadomiła rzeczywistość głupiej nastolatce. Kurage bardzo kiepsko to przyjęła. Kotohime zgodziła się ją trenować, choć sama była niewiele starsza od niej. Postawiła jej jednak ultimatum, że będzie musiała przyjąć przynależność do Otogakure, choć wiedziała, że ta na pewno się zgodzi, bo tak bardzo zależało jej na Orochimaru. Kurage w napływie szczęścia odmówiła jej i krzyczała, że to ona błaga o przyjęcie dodatkowo prosząc o nadanie jej przynależności do klanu Fūma. Poirytowana Kotohime była zmuszona jej odmówić w związku z klanem oświadczając jej już na starcie, że to będzie cholernie trudny trening. I tak też było przez kolejne pięć lat. 'Fūka' W wieku szesnastu lat dużo czasu spędzała w kraju ognia, gdzie podróżowała wraz z Kotohime w celach szpiegowskich dla Orochimaru. Już w tedy czuła niedosyt obecną sytuacją. Dla jej mistrzyni prawie nic nieznacząca praca dla Orochimaru miała wielkie znaczenie. Kurage sprzeciwiała się temu, bo w gruncie rzeczy nic z tego nie miała, a sama świadomość, że pracuje dla wymarzonego mistrza zwyczajnie jej nie wystarczała. Poza tym denerwował ją jej system treningowy nakładający główny nacisk na słabość Kurage, czyli taijutsu, czego wręcz nie znosiła. Lekceważyła Kotohime, bo już dawno przegoniła ją w sile i zazdrościła jej, że w porównaniu z nią ma jakikolwiek kontakt z Orochimaru. Nigdy nie doczekała się zainteresowania z jego strony, ponieważ w tym czasie miał już kogoś takiego jak ona. Dużo słyszała o Kimimaro, wiedziała o nim wiele, lecz on o niej nic przez co żył i umarł w przekonaniu, że jest ostatnim członkiem barbarzyńskiego klanu. Nie specjalnie paliła się do spotkania z nim, bo mogła się spodziewać tylko najgorszego. Znaczący przełom miało spotkanie z Fūką. Długo zajęło jej przekonanie kunoichi do wzięcia jej pod swoje skrzydła, lecz po wyrównanej walce w końcu się zgodziła. Fūka przede wszystkim bardzo mocno wpłynęła na jej światopogląd. Skupiła się na walorach estetycznych swojego wyglądu oraz stylu walki, dzięki czemu rozwinęła umiejętność kontroli nad włosami. Fūka dzięki swoim umiejętnościom panowania nad wszystkimi pięcioma żywiołami pomogła Kurage rozwinąć swoje podstawowe typy natury jakimi są uwolnienie wody i błyskawicy. Nauczyła ją swojej techniki Kanashibari no Jutsu do takiego stopnia, że może tak jak ona wykonać tą technikę poprzez zwykłe popatrzenie w oczy przeciwnika, pokazując jaką precyzyjną kontrolę czakry posiada. Daje jej to metamorficzne podobieństwo do meduzy. W późniejszym okresie pokazała jej w jaki sposób może wykorzystać swoje włosy, dzięki czemu stały się one jej główna i najbardziej charakterystyczną bronią. Były w trakcie treningu nad opanowaniem nowego żywiołu kiedy Fūka umarła z ręki Naruto. Swój trening dokończyła sama pokazując tym samym jak silna się stała opanowując zaawansowaną naturę kekkei genkai, która łączy Uwolnienie Błyskawicy i Uwolnienie Wody, jej atut - Uwolnienie Burzy. 'powrót' Przez nieplanowane zerwanie treningu postanowiła wrócić do Otogakure. Tam też skończyła swoje 20 urodziny i osiedliła się na dłużej. Postanowiła obserwować wojnę shinobi jednocześnie rozwijając swoje umiejętności w ukryciu. Wróciła pod skrzydła Kotohime i w efekcie rozejmu ich wcześniejszy trening został wznowiony. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Fūma Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Kunoichi